


Yes, Doctor.

by reidbyers



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Reader-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:12:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: When Spencer tells you one of his roleplay fantasies, you are nothing but willing to play along. You wait patiently for the doctor to come in and help you with the warmth between your thighs that happens especially when you look at him.





	Yes, Doctor.

 

“Can you describe your symptoms to me?” Spencer asked as he sat opposite you on the couch, his hands clasped together in front of him as he looked over at you. A heat spread across your face as he slid into his role.

Spencer had spoken to you about trying out a fantasy he had, it was nothing extreme and it turned you on more than you thought it would. He told you he wanted for you to pretend to be his patient, and he your doctor. You couldn’t blame him for finding the idea hot, being in any sort of position of power was often a turn on for people and this version just so happened to be the one he liked best. A part of you wondered if it was because of that time you called him doctor in bed and he almost came on the spot.

“I, um. I sometimes get this tingling feeling…down there?” You weren’t sure exactly how to describe what you were feeling, being turned on felt like magic. It made your stomach erupt into butterflies, your thighs clenching together tightly to try and gain some friction. It was remarkably easy to get turned on around Spencer especially when he had opted wearing his glasses, somehow making him look even more handsome.

“Use whatever word you’re comfortable with.” Spencer’s voice brought comfort to you which was strange considering this was only roleplay, yet you were already slightly flustered talking about these kinds of things so explicitly. You nodded and took another deep breath, falling into the nervous patient character.

  
You could already tell where this was going and it only made you wetter, you shifted awkwardly on the couch in an attempt to gain some friction but as you did you noticed how Spencer’s eyes dropped to watch you.

“Okay…sometimes I’ll be watching something or looking at someone and I’ll get this… odd feeling. I don’t know how to describe it, it’s not bad but I don’t know how to make it stop.” Spencer nodded and listened intently, he licked his lips before speaking.

“Do you get these feelings when you look at me?” Spencer inquired and you just sunk lower in your feet, the embarrassment almost felt real as if he truly was your doctor. You nodded shyly and glanced down at your hands. Out of the corner of your eye you saw Spencer stand up, smoothing his shirt back down from where it had creased up before taking a few steps until he was directly in front of you.

“Can you remove all the clothes on your lower half please, I think I know what’s happening here.” Your mouth dropped open at the request, even though Spencer had seen you naked multiple times in this context it was so abrupt and even a little scandalous. You looked up at him doe eyed before nodding once more, slowly beginning to unbutton your jeans and slide them down your legs, leaving you in your pink panties. Even though Spencer wanted to let his eyes waver he didn’t, keeping his eyes on your face.

  
When it came to taking your panties off you hesitated, letting your fingers settled just underneath the hem. You were certain that Spencer would be able to see how wet you were through the fabric.

“They need to be off so I can help you.” Spencer explained after noticing your hesitation, he couldn’t believe how aroused he was already and you hadn’t touched each other once. He didn’t know that having this level of control and power over you would be such a turn on, having him be in charge and call the shots and having you just accept that was something he knew he’d want to explore more after this.

You slowly pulled down your panties until your bottom half was completely bare, in an attempt to regain some pride you squeezed your thighs shut, that was until Spencer slowly lowered himself onto his knees in front of you and spread your legs open.

“Has the tingling returned?” Spencer asked and all you could do was nod your head, biting hard onto your lower lip as he studied your most intimate parts. “What you’re feeling is arousal, when you’re looking at someone you find attractive this can happen or when you’re getting pleasured sexually. Do you always get this wet?”

The bluntness of Spencer’s question made you gasp softly, all you wanted was for him to touch you but it was clear he wasn’t going to be that kind just yet.

“I’m not sure, maybe?” You were going to continue speaking but got distracted by the sensation of Spencer’s thumb rubbing against your clit, your hips jerked upwards at the simple tough. “So…I get aroused when I look at you?”

“It appears so. To stop you feeling like this I believe I’ll have to bring you to orgasm.” Without a second word, Spencer leant in and licked a line up from your entrance to your clit, savouring the taste. He wasted no time in eating you out, his tongue perfectly working it’s way around your pussy until you were a writhing mess.

Your thighs tightened around his head and your grabbed a hold of his hair, making sure he stayed exactly where he was. Right now you couldn’t handle any teasing but thankfully neither could Spencer.

“Oh my god!” You gasped out, raising your hips up to meet Spencer’s mouth. He was letting you use him for your pleasure, all his focus was on doing exactly what you liked. At the feeling of two of his fingers press up into you you could do nothing but drop your head against the back of the couch, spreading your legs even wider for him.

It wasn’t long before you felt yourself getting closer to your orgasm, Spencer must have sensed it too because he began to curl his fingers upwards so that he could press against your g-spot. That partnered with his perfect lips coming up and wrapping around your clit, it was all you needed to come. Spencer continued all the way through, making sure you were completely satisfied; when he did stop he had a smug smirk plastered over his face.

Collapsing your hips back onto the couch, you looked down at Spencer who was pushing his glasses back up his nose. His lips were slick with your wetness and his hair was a mess from where your fingers had been tangled up in it, you wondered who looked more fucked; you or him?

“Mm, just what the doctor ordered.” You purred with a grin, watching with heavy eyes and Spencer wiped his mouth dry before coming and sitting back on the couch, lifting you onto his lap so you were straddling him. Clearly, he far much more planned for you.


End file.
